Irony
by Graceful-Kuja
Summary: When a damsel in distress turns down his offer of help, it's up to The Flash to charm his way into her life; after all, rescuing damsels is his specialty! Though he didn't expect to fall in love in the process... Now if only those pesky criminals would back off long enough for him to make it to the first date. A superhero's awkward romancing told in 100 word snippets. TheFlash/Oc
1. Today's the Day

_**A/N: Hello all! I really shouldn't start another story but... Here we are!**_

 _ **A quick explanation of a drabble from Wikipedia:**_

" **A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful idea in an extremely confined space."**

 _ **This means the chapters will be 100 words, aside from the occasional longer chapters that I might post. Aside from that, all you really need to know is the fact that I'm not terribly knowledgeable in the comics about the Flash or Justice League; all I've really seen is the cartoons, so that is what I will be basing everything off of, except for whatever info I may come across later on. Otherwise...**_

 _ **Please enjoy this little drabble of mine~!**_

* * *

 **Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Today's the Day**

* * *

 _Today's the day I get over my streak of bad luck._

Rose Hamilton hummed to herself, pinning her dusty brown hair into a bun, twisting stray strands of hair to curl and frame her face as neatly as possible while she glanced at her reflection briefly in a window. She quickly smoothed out her black pencil skirt, then straightened her white blouse before checking the time on her cellphone and briskly entering a building. A short inquiry from a rather snippy receptionist and a moment of sitting in a lobby later, she was guided towards an office and ushered inside.


	2. Harshly Judged

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Harshly Judged**

* * *

 _What an odd woman._

As she walked into the job interview, she knew that was what the man sitting behind a desk was thinking as his eyes briefly looked her up and down before settling on a particular part of her face. She resisted the urge to clear her throat, letting him stare at her eyes – one a bright brown, one a milky brown, and then said nothing as he grimaced slightly at the sight of a jagged scar over the oddly colored eye.

Instantly, she knew no matter how nicely she was dressed up, she would be judged harshly.


	3. Not Ideal

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Not Ideal**

* * *

"'Not hiring' my ass..."

Disgruntled that she was quickly brushed off, Rose stormed out of the building and down a sidewalk. The twenty-six year old gritted her teeth, fuming the entire way back to her current job at _"Pete's Dinner_ ", an average 24-hour diner that she wanted to quit; working in a family business forever was _not_ ideal. Honestly, she had thought getting a different job would be easy, but here she was, eight years after she started as a waitress and she still couldn't get a better job.

She would have kicked something if not for her high heels.


	4. Back To Work

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Back to Work**

* * *

Once she had returned to the diner, which had only been a brief walk away from her job interview, Rose quickly changed back into her uniform; a blue, knee length dress with white trim and a white apron. She carefully pinned her name tag on and clocked back in from what was supposed to be her lunch break, preparing herself to finish out her shift. She pulled a pair of burgundy, cat-eyed glasses out of her purse, sliding them on her face and checked herself over to be certain everything was in place.

Satisfied, she swiftly got back to work


	5. Enter - The Flash

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Enter - The Flash**

* * *

Sprinting along the sidewalk, The Flash grinned to himself as he felt the wind tickle (or rather, pelt mercilessly) against his masked face, simply enjoying the feeling of being able to run without having to worry about combat. Today was the beginning of Wally West's hard-earned vacation from the police force, though his, _ahem_ , "other" job didn't provide the same luxury, the hero didn't mind it too much.

He simply relished the moment of peace before some idiot criminal would come along and ruin it.

Then again, the attention he would get meant that he wouldn't mind it one bit.


	6. THE Flash

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: _The_ Flash**

* * *

Rather enjoying himself, the Flash noted that the day could only get better with one thing.

He brought himself to a dead stop, a pleased look on his face as he placed his hands on his hips, beaming up at a weather-worn sign that read " _Pete's Diner_ ". The place looked classic, perhaps a bit "run down", but it was all clean and the smell of food was too enticing for him to resist, hypnotizing him into following his nose straight into the diner.

"Hi there! Welcome to Pete's!" A young, blonde girl greeted, then gasped excitedly. "Oh my..! _The_ Flash!"


	7. Starving

_**A/N: Last update for the day; please don't expect too many updates each day! I have no updating schedule, so there may be days when I post nothing.**_

* * *

 **Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Starving**

* * *

Grinning, he winked at her, the green-eyed girl swooning slightly before she gathered menus for him and quickly brought him to what she claimed was the "best seat in the house". After asking for an autograph and a photo, she said something about his server being along directly to take his order, then dashed off into the kitchen. He chuckled, browsing over the menu for a moment before deciding to order everything, after all, his metabolism wouldn't accept anything less than _a lot_.

He just hoped that the cooks were ready for a large order of food; he was _starving_


	8. Who?

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Who?**

* * *

"Rose! _Rose_!"

The woman looked up from her newspaper, lifting a brow at the teen bouncing in place in front of her. Maya was relatively new and was easy to excite, so she simply waited patiently for the girl to spill whatever happened.

"Flash is here! _The_ Flash!" She gushed, her eyes sparkling.

"Hmm." Rose glanced at a "for hire" article in the paper. "Who?"

"Flash! You know, a superhero? Fastest man alive?"

"Can't say it rings a bell." She deadpanned.

Groaning, the teen stole the newspaper and shoved the front page in her face.

 _ **Flash Saves the Day (Again)!**_


	9. Huh

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Huh**

* * *

"Huh." Was all she offered as she regarded the article with little to no interest.

There was a black and white photo of a man in a costume decorated with lightning bolts punching a guy wearing a fur-lined coat and sunglasses. She guessed the guy was asking to be punched for wearing full winter gear in the dead middle of summer, but couldn't quite figure out what the big deal was until she read the full thing.

Apparently the guy was trying to rob some museum in winter clothes. While punch worthy, she wondered if "Flash" was charged with assault.


	10. Too Hot For Spandex?

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Too Hot For Spandex?**

* * *

"He's _so_ dreamy!" Maya exclaimed with a sigh and a goofy smile, making Rose smack her face with the newspaper when she noticed a couple customers waiting to be seated.

"Get back to work, Kid." She ordered, standing up and leaving the kitchen.

"Oh!" The teen dashed to the front. "I'm sorry about the wait!"

Shaking her head, the woman headed towards the only table with a person that looked like they might be "The Flash", and that was the idiot that was wearing red spandex. Wasn't it too hot for that?

"Hello," She greeted, "My name is-"

"Gorgeous?"

"Rose."


	11. Not As Sweet

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Not As Sweet**

* * *

The man shrugged, leaning on the table and giving her a charming smile. She internally frowned, fully facing him, while at the same time angling herself so that he couldn't see the left side of her face; the only reason he would call her "gorgeous" was if he didn't see her face completely. If he saw her scarred face now, he might get embarrassed for the slip up and not tip as well.

"What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll take a lemonade, but I bet it's not as sweet as you."

Her eye twitched at that crappy line.


	12. TotallyCreativeTitle

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: TotallyCreativeTitle**

* * *

Rose was completely baffled.

After bringing out a tray holding ten hot dogs, thirteen cheeseburgers and a variety of side dishes to the red clad man, she watched in morbid fascination as he scarfed down quarter pound burgers like they were bite sized snacks. She placed a fresh glass of lemonade on the table, taking his old glass, along with a stack of dirty plates, half afraid he'd eat her arm if she got too close to him while he was wolfing down the food.

"Can I get you anything else, Sir?"

"Yeah," He swallowed his food and grinned. "Dessert."


	13. Hopefully

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Hopefully**

* * *

After enduring a few more not-so-subtle winks and flirtations, Rose made her way back to the kitchen, depositing the dishes on a cart and giving the cooks the man's order for dessert; three pies, one cherry, one blackberry and one apple, all of them with heaping scoops of ice cream on top. It was then she looked at the time, noting that it read 9:10 pm and frowned slightly; she was supposed to be off by now.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, then decided that she would leave once "The Flash" paid. Hopefully, he would be leaving a hefty tip.


	14. Shy or Something

**Purposely short chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, just the colorful literary rainbows I barf out.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Shy or Something**

* * *

Flash burped, patting his stomach as he waited for dessert, a small, content grin on his face. The diner had brought the food out rather quickly and was pretty good considering how sudden his large order had been. Not to mention his waitress was pretty good looking, despite the fact she was a bit plump and didn't respond to his flirting. She also never looked at him directly, keeping the left side of her face turned away from him or looking down.

 _She must be shy... Or_ _something_ _._ He thought vaguely as a pie was placed in front of him.


End file.
